


Sell My Soul

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Crossroad deal, Deal, Demon, Demon deal, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sacrifice, doing what Winchesters do best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Sam, doing what Winchesters do best and sacrificing himself for his brother





	Sell My Soul

Ella could feel the pull of it like a magnet. A deal, eager to be struck. “Fold.” She said softly, trying not to give away her excitement. This poor soul was desperate, and a desperate deal was a fun one. She excused herself from the game and transported to the crossroad. Ever since being a young demon, the rush of wind when she transported entertained Ella. It danced through her hair and up her blouse (well, when she used to wear blouses. Nowadays the demonic fashion was leather pants and biker jackets. Sexy, but not as comfortable.) Her eyes adjusted to the new lighting, brighter than the corner of hell she was playing poker in, and revealed a drunken woman. Hair scruffy, staggering around shouting “come make a deal, cowards!” No, not a woman, the voice far too deep. A man, a Winchester. 

“Sam Winchester. What do you want?” Her voice sounded harsh and accusing, but she was fearful. For this man was a legend, killed more of her akin than she had of his when she was a mere mortal. They accused her if being a witch, made men disappear in the midst of the night, burned at the stake, but all it truly amounted to was a poisonous concoction her grandmother had taught her and a lake to dump their filthy bodies. 

“I want to make a deal. My life for Dean’s” came his slurred reply. Surely she didn’t hear him right. Dean Winchester wad not cursed, didn’t have a bounty on his soul. She did some digging, for demons too have a communication wavelength and found that the brother has liver cancer. “Ah, all the years of alcohol abuse finally caught up to him? Well Sammy I’m no surgeon, can’t swap those livers of yours.” He snarled at her and she took a slight step back. “Shut up. I know you can do something. So do it. Take my soul and set my brother free.” 

The ball was in her court now. Looking down, she broke into a smirk, and when she raised her head, it turned into a laugh. “Don’t you get it, Sam? Nobody wants to buy your soul. It’s worthless.” She spat. Gaining confidence at his sudden change in stance, his loss of hope, she stepped towards him. “You, your soul,” she shrugged “wasted potential. You could have been king, boy. But you failed. Then you could have been Lucifer’s vessel, power running through your veins, but alas, you failed at that too.” She carried on. “Hell, even when you had the chance to close the very gates to all the monsters that haunt your nightmares, you failed. You lost a legacy. Wasted potential.” Cocking her head to the side, she took her final blow. “Now tell me, why would such a useless soul be worth something? No, I think I’d rather wait until you die naturally; be it from the overpowering guilt that your brother died and you were too useless to prevent it, or from a heart attack thirty years from now, because we both know exactly where you’re going. And then you’ll be my chew toy for eternity, for free.” 

Her face was now inches from his and she could feel the heat of his breath tickle her nose. She could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind, trying to think of an argument, something to barter with. She no longer feared him, she almost pitied him. Almost. 

“Goodbye Sam Winchester, see you real soon.”


End file.
